Extreme Warriors: Season 2/Heat F
Heat F of Extreme Warriors: Season 2 was the sixth of eight heats which determined the Grand Finalists of the second season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. The episode featuring Heat F was originally broadcast on May 11th, 2002 on TNN. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Tricerabot 3.0 vs Brawler vs Diskotek The much smaller Brawler spun itself up and struck its opponents with its hammers. Diskotek attacked Brawler with its disc but didn't cause much damage. Diskotek then backed into the Disc button and spun the Disc of Doom up. Tricerabot drove underneath both its opponents, flipping Brawler and slamming Diskotek into the wall. Diskotek suddenly started smoking and its disc was rendered useless. Tricerabot hit the Pit button and Diskotek slammed Brawler into the button as well. Diskotek then drove over the top of Tricerabot and knocked its decorative dinosaur head off. Tricerabot pushed Diskotek into Shunt's corner patrol zone. Diskotek escaped but was flipped by Tricerabot. Tricerabot and Brawler pushed Diskotek towards the Pit. Diskotek tried to spin away from the Pit, but ended up driving in, Tricerabot almost going in with it. Qualified: Tricerabot 3.0 & Brawler Dragbot vs King of Diamonds vs The Termite Dragbot was the much larger robot and it used its wedge shape to push its opponents around. Dragbot slammed King of Diamonds into the arena wall, but was set alight by the flame jet. The Termite rammed King of Diamonds but King of Diamonds began spinning around very fast trying to hit its opponents but failed to do so. Dragbot charged at King of Diamonds and knocked its rear wedge off. The Termite meanwhile was moving very slowly as the team had forgotten to charge their batteries. King of Diamonds drove over a steam vent and spun around again striking the side of Dragbot. At the end of the fight, The Termite had run out of battery power and barely mobile while King of Diamonds was stuck against an angle grinder. Shunt activated the Pit button and then pushed King of Diamonds into the pit, but since The Termite was not fully mobile, King of Diamonds was allowed to go through with Dragbot. Qualified: Dragbot & King of Diamonds Round 2 Tricerabot 3.0 vs King of Diamonds King of Diamonds once again used its tactic of spinning around on the spot while trying to hit Tricerabot with its blade. But Tricerabot seemed unaffected and it flipped King of Diamonds over. Tricerabot then kept pressuring King of Diamonds, lifting it up and pushing it into the Disc button. King of Diamonds escaped and Tricerabot drove right into the Disc of Doom. King of Diamonds continued to evade Tricerabot who pushed the Pit button. King of Diamonds appeared to have lost drive in one of its wheels and now it could only drive in circles. Tricerabot continued to attack the limping King of Diamonds but was then axed by Shunt. Tricerabot then lifted King of Diamonds up and eventually pushed it into the Pit. Winner: Tricerabot 3.0 Dragbot vs Brawler Brawler once again spun up on the spot but couldn't damage Dragbot with its hammers as Dragbot attacked Brawler with its disc, sending sparks flying. Brawler drove into Sir Killalot's CPZ but managed to escape. Brawler spun onto Dragbot's wedge and Dragbot slammed Brawler into the Disc of Doom trigger. Shunt came in to separate them and Brawler drove up Dragbot's wedge and was flipped over. Dragbot drove over the Disc of Doom and suddenly stopped moving. Brawler pressed the Pit release button and tried to push the large Dragbot towards the pit. Dragbot suddenly started moving again but drove into the wall and broke down again. With time running out, Sir Killalot grabbed a hold of Dragbot and after Cease was called, Sir Killalot still proceeded to drop Dragbot out of the arena. The match went to the judges who decided to give the win to Brawler as Dragbot had been immobilized for too long. Winner: Brawler Final Tricerabot 3.0 vs Brawler Both robots met in the middle of the arena and Brawler struck Tricerabot several times with its hammers. Tricerabot shoved Brawler around before getting its flipper underneath Brawler and slamming it straight into the arena wall. Brawler spun its hammers up again but Tricerabot avoided them. As soon as Brawler stopped spinning, Tricerabot pushed it into Shunt's CPZ. Brawler escaped but was flipped over again. After a bit more pushing, Tricerabot pressed the Pit button. Tricerabot then crashed in the wall and knocked its head off again. Tricerabot then charged into Brawler and pushed it straight into the Pit. Heat Winner: Tricerabot 3.0 Category:Extreme Warriors Season 2 Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice